


Stuck

by thatswilde



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Sex Toys, Trans mercutio, they're both so awkward lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswilde/pseuds/thatswilde
Summary: “Ben? You can you come home? P-please?”Benvolio was at the library voraciously studying for a test when Mercutio called. He didn’t think much of it and - to be honest - was a little annoyed seeing as the reason he had gone was to escape distractions. He was not in the mood to be roped into an outrageous shenanigan or have Mercutio prattle on about snacks Benvolio need buy while he was out. Benvolio 100% did not expect Mercutio’s desperate tone when he picked up the phone.“What’s wrong? What happened? What- why do I need to come back?”“I- just, please. It’s an emergency.”
Relationships: Benvolio/Mercutio, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> hehe its just smut

“Ben? You can you come home? P-please?”

Benvolio was at the library voraciously studying for a test when Mercutio called. He didn’t think much of it and - to be honest - was a little annoyed seeing as the reason he had gone was to escape distractions. He was not in the mood to be roped into an outrageous shenanigan or have Mercutio prattle on about snacks Benvolio need buy while he was out. Benvolio 100% did not expect Mercutio’s desperate tone when he picked up the phone.

“What’s wrong? What happened? What- why do I need to come back?”

“I- just, please. It’s an emergency.”

At that, Benvolio wasted no time in shoving his books and papers in his backpack - wincing as he heard pages crumpling and folding - and booking it out of the building and to the bus stop.

All the while and on the bus, his thoughts barely strayed from Mercutio’s high pitched, shaky tone.

_ His unsteady voice and laboured breathing could be from blood loss _ , Benvolio thought,  _ oh my god  _ his heart skipped a beat  _ he could be dying _ . Benvolio tried to calm his breathing. It was going to be fine, his stop was next, Mercutio would live. An unhelpful, unrelenting voice in his head reminded him of Mercutio’s heavy panting as he told him it was an emergency. He pushed the thought down and hopped off the bus, not even remembering to press the stop button because of his mind consuming thoughts.

He raced up the stairs to their shared apartment and fumbled, trying to fish his keys out of his bag and threw open the door. He ran to Mercutio’s bedroom - shoes off carpet rule be damned - and there was Mercutio.

Not bleeding out, not dying but lying ontop of the sheets, naked and panting with a hand in between his legs. Benvolio had no words. He was overcome with relief that Mercutio was not dying but that relief was short lived because his best friend whom he had a crush (of 5 years!) on was currently naked and moaning and Benvolio couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He shook himself out of his trance and huffed, “I thought you said this was an emergency.” 

Mercutio started at the sudden noise and turned his head, he opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it, “I was studying for a test tomorrow goddamit!” Benvolio turned on his heels to leave, exasperated, pretending that the sight of a naked Mercutio wasn’t imprinted on his eyelids.

“Wait!” Mercutio called after him, “I-it is an emergency, its, its stuck.”

Benvolio took his hand off the doorknob and turned around, puzzled, “What's stuck?”

“M-my bullet. Its stuck i-in me and I can’t get it out!”

Benvolio blinked at him and turned again, shaking his head rapidly, “Just let gravity do its thing. I'm sure it will come out eventually.” He stepped out of the room before he was interrupted again.

“No!” Mercutio panted, “Its, I’m oversensitive now and n-now its starting to hurt-” He was cut off by a moan.

Benvolio took a deep breath in and exhaled from the other room. He took off his shoes and jacket, tossing them to the side before entering Mercutio’s room again, repressing the notion that he would regret this later because of his crush. 

“How uh, how do you want me to um remove it?” He asked tentatively, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“I don’t care just get it out!”

“Okay.” Benvolio breathed. He walked over to the bed and sat down and placed a hand on Mercutio’s knee “Can you um-” he cut himself off and gestured to Mercutio’s legs which were spread shakily at his request. “Thanks. Do you have like uh lube or something I don’t know.” 

“N-no need…”

“Okay.” He shuffled closer and hovered his hand over Mercutio’s wet, puffy entrance. “I'm gonna put a finger in now okay?”

“Yes yes hurry!”

Benvolio pushed his finger inside, breath hitching at the wet, heat that surrounded it. Mercutio groaned and shifted slightly, cheeks more flushed (unless Benvolio was imagining things).

Benvolio bit his lip at the sound and moved forwards on the bed, causing Mercutio to gasp as his hand accidentally brushed against his clit.

“Ah! Sorry I’m uh…”

“It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Benvolio muttered under his breath and pushed his finger in all the way. He slid another finger in and Mercutio moaned as the long digits filled him up.

“Oh fuck. Put, put another.”

Benvolio complied and pretended not to notice how Mercutio’s breath hitched at the feeling. After shakily exhaling, Benvolio moved his fingers around, prodding at Mercutio’s walls, eliciting moans from the boy beneath him. He continued for a little while, guiltily relishing in the lewd moans he was hearing every time he pushed into the tight heat. And if he pushed his fingers a little harder than necessary to look for a stuck toy, well, no one could prove it. Or blame him for that matter because he had fantasised about this - not exactly  _ this  _ of course - for years. He had fantasised about sex and kissing and holding hands and cheesy couple-y stuff for years but it was Mercutio. Mercutio who was his best friend and saw him as only that, Mercutio who didn’t believe in crazy, boring, stupid love. Mercutio with whom he would have to pretend  _ this _ never happened later. Mercutio who he just can’t get over.

Eventually he felt weak vibrations and exclaimed, “Found it!”

“T-then, then take it out!”

“I can’t reach it, it’s too far in.” 

Mercutio whined and pouted whilst trying to think of something. 

“Put your hand in me.”

Benvolio’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Ah! I said put your, your hand in me so you can reach farther.”

“I, but… are you sure though? Because we, I can um-“

“C’mon Ben just d-do it!”

Benvolio stared at him, giving Mercutio a last chance to back out, before closing his eyes and taking a strengthening breath. He was about to move when,

“Wait. If I'm gonna put my entire hand I think we should use like, uh lube?”

Mercutio made a strangled half whine, half groan before gesturing forwards vaguely, “It’s somewhere on my desk.”

Benvolio moved back and began to rummage through loose papers and objects on the desk, he heard whines behind him at the loss of his fingers inside Mercutio and smiled. He turned and moved back, clutching the bottle of lube in his hand.

“Alright,” He said under his breath as he emptied a liberal amount of the lube onto his fingers. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Mercutio bite his lip as he slowly inserted his hand. 

When he got to the widest part he heard Mercutio whimper and stroked the inside of his thigh in encouragement but it only caused louder sounds from his friend. 

“It’s okay,” Benvolio hoped Mercutio was too preoccupied to notice how his voice wavered, “You’re almost there.” 

As he said those words, the rest of his hand slipped in and Mercutio’s hole enveloped his wrist.

“Oh shit…” Benvolio looked up when he heard Mercutio’s strained whine nd his breath hitched. He looked so fucked out, hair messed up, face flushed with his eyes half lidded, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. 

They met eyes for a second and Mercutio smiled before Benvolio hastily looked away.

“You can m-move.”

_ Oh. Right. _ Benvolio was doing this to get the toy out, definitely no other reason. He gently moved his fingers forward, starting to faintly feel the vibrations from the bullet. He focused on leveling his breathing when Mercutio began to sinfully moan again.

At last, his fingers nudged against the bullet and he began to pull it forward.

“I got it, Cutio, almost there.”

But before Mercutio could respond, it began slipping back and in panic, Benvolio made a fist around it.

“Oh fuck!” Benvolio felt Mercutio’s walls spasm around him as he moaned through his orgasm.

“Shit. Sorry, sorry.”

“N-no I was just,” Mercutio looked down at Benvolio through half lidded eyes and smiled hazily, “Just startled. It’s okay, Ben.”

“Oh, okay then.” He hummed in response, pulling his fist out. He turned off the toy and wiped his hand on the sheets before Mercutio sat up, wincing and embraced him.

“Hey, what’s this?” Benvolio asked as Mercutio collapsed into his arms.

“Thank you. I-” He was blushing now but Benvolio pretended not to notice, “I really trust you and I wouldn’t- What I mean to say is, I really like you, like in a romantic way and I have for a long time and I didn’t know how to tell you and yeah, it’s probably awkward and weird for you but-”

Benvolio cut him off with a peck to the lips. 

“Shhh. I like you in a romantic way too.”

“Really?” Mercutio asked, eyes lighting up in a way that made Benvolio want to cry because of how cute he looked and simultaneously want to kiss him senseless.

“Yeah.” He kissed him deeply, leaving Mercutio gasping for air when he pulled back, “But I didn’t need to get a vibrator stuck in me to confess.”

Mercutio hid his head in Benvolio’s collar to hide his embarrassed smile, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
